Lurking in the Shadows
by Justice0w0
Summary: Jacksepticeye gives a surprise visit to Markiplier, though more than just fun will ensue. A few nights in, Jack vanishes, and something best kept hidden arises. (Bad Summary DX) (Second Title Change)
1. Chapter 1

"JACK!" A chorus of voices greeted him. In the matter of seconds, he was engulfed in a tidal wave of friends.

"Gah! See-huh! It's great to-seeee...!" Jack struggled a gasp. "...You all...but I,... can't breath...!" They all drew away as Jacksepticeye caught his breath.

"Its great to see you again." Felix chimed with a grin. Wade and Bob nodded in agreement, sharing their own smiles. Ken resembled a strained rabbit on steriods. Jack leaned to look past them with a puzzled expression.

"Mark and Marzia are...?"

"Well, my wonderful wife is at home watching Maya and Edgar. As for your boastful boyfriend-we thought it would be more of a surprise if you two met at a less obvious locaton." Felix winked.

"Oh, great. Septiplier away. Anyhow, what idea do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Who is just the cutest IN THE WORLD?!" Mark asked as he playfully rubbed Chica. She responded by licking his chin, while she hit the couch with her tail.

"Aww, good Chica. But what is THIS...?" He pulled out a cloth rope. Chica immediately grabbed the other end and a tugging war ensued. Markiplier laughed as Chica reached the end of the couch and scrambled to win and regain balance.

Mark flopped back and lost his grip as something vibrated under him. He looked down to see Amy's phone, showing someone calling. He let Chica proudly chew on the rope as he picked up her cellphone. The icon was of Felix-and he himself was calling. Mark hesitated before glancing up.

"Amy! Felix is calling for some reason!" Mark called as he stood up. The call ran out as soon as he had finished. He heard the pound of footsteps as Amy quickly appeared, running over.

"Thanks, Mark." She said, quickly grabbing the phone and planting a kiss on his cheek before retreating. _Suspicious..._ Mark thought. He turned and shuffled into the kitchen, taking out a smal camera.

He walked back into the living room and hooked u the camera to his laptop. He turned and gently attached the camera into a fold of Chica's scarf.

"Off you go. Find mommy." Mark urged, slowly pushing Chica towards the hall. She lolled her tongue and happily trotted away. He turned and plunked himself down, watching the screen. Chica loped into the room and watched Amy as she sat on the bed.

"Really?! How come you didn't tell me to come over?" She asked. There were a few moments pause as the person on the other end responded.

"Yeah, that will be more surprising." She added on a brighter tone.

"Alright then. I can try." Amy replied, sitting up. "Right, bye guys!" She hung up and looked down at Chica.

"Hi, Chica." She smiled. Mark decided to rush in before his camera could be discovered. He closed the laptop and ran down the hall to Chica and Amy.

"Phew. Of course you went here." Mark puffed.

"Mark... Why is there a camera?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was planning to make a video of catch in the backyard from her point of view, but Chica ran into the house." Markiplier lied as he gently guided the Golden Retriever away.

"Oh! Well, how about I help with that?" Amy suggested as she quickly fell in step beside him. "I think the camera could be more secure, and we have to see if under her might be a good angle..."

* * *

"Felix, its gettin hard to breath in 'ere!" Jack's muffled voice stated through the cardboard.

"Don't worry, she's getting him right now." Felix informed to the box. He quickly stood straight up as the door unlocked.

"Hello, is this the residence of Maaaaaaaaaaarrkiplier?" Felix asked as Mark peered through. He opened the door and took a look at Felix and Ken's attire. They were wearing ridiculous mailmen out fits-Ken's being a size to big, and Felix having to were mismatching pants, since the original shorts hadn't fit. Mark reached behind the door and suddenly brought up a pink plushie mustache.

"Maaark is ouut. But Wilford Warstache is here." He explained with a few shifts of his jaw.

"Well, when Mark arrives, can you give him this package?" Felix gestured his clipboard to the box.

"HMMMM. Warfstache is wooooondering what ish insiiide." He leaned over a bit. Jack suddenly burst through the top, spraying confetti and blowing a loud party horn, which flipped out and curled in.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Mark screamed, stumbling backwards and falling flat on his back inside the house. After a few moments, Mark looked back up and finally recognized Jack as he climbed out of the box and spat out the horn.

"When did you get here?!" Markiplier exclaimed as he wrapped Jack in a bear hug.

"Can't... Breath... Uh... Again...!" Jack gasped. His friend stepped back and let him catch his breath once more. Felix and Ken busied themselves grabbing soke confetti and tossing it into the box.

"When did you get here?" Mark repeated, turning to invite Jack inside. Felix muttered under his breath as he and Ken were left to clean up.

"I just arrived here. Felix had 'n idea that I should be crammed into a box 'n try to scare ya." Jack explained.

"How long have you been in the box?" He asked as Jack gently brushed some confetti off his shoulder.

"Not long. Felix leaves it to the last minute." He suddenly gasped. Mark turned to him as his face lit up. " _Aww,_ Chica seems ten times cuter after I haven't seen 'er in ages!" He crouched down and petted the Retriever will her tongue lolled out in a grin.

"Actually, she recently got groomed." He explained as Jack stood back up. She bounded away just to arrive back with a rope trailing. She had one end in her mouth, and she gave puppy eyes to Mark and Jack. The two 'awwed' in sync and began mooning over her. As Felix and Ken entered-deciding to leave the stray confetti for Amy and Mark to deal with-they nearly tripped over the trio.

"Whoa! Mind not blocking the entrance?" Ken asked, slipping past them.

"Oops." Mark murmured, stnading up. He stepped aside as Felix saughtered past, his nose stuck up in a fake snob look. Mark let out a low whistle and burst laughing when Felix looked back and winked. They all walked into the living room, leaving Chica to whine and trot around them, desperate to grab their attentions.

"Welp, this bag is filled with my clothes. I'll just leave now awkardly." Felix announced, turning to walk to the bathroom. Mark flopped down on his couch, and Chica quickly invited herself across his lap. Jack sat down a foot away, watching as Mark stroked Chica's head. Ken heavily sat down between them, reaching a hand to rub Chica.

"NO TOUCHY!" Mark snapped, slapping the back of Ken's hand. He rubbed it and gave Mark wide eyes.

"I don't know if you're attempting to look like Chica, but I can tell you don't look like her in one bit. It's just creepy" The red haired youtuber said as he eyed Ken.

"Well, what if I creep you out enough so that you let me pet her?" Ken asked.

"And what if I let you touch my special place?" Mark retorted. There was an awkward silence. It was broken as Chica suddenly began to lick Mark's face, bracing herself up by weighing herself on a paw that she placed between his legs. He cringed back as Ken and Jack shared large grins.

"Well, one of us did." Jack snickered.

"Good... Ch _icaaaaaaaa_..." Mark's voice raised in pitch as he slowly pushed her away. She finally hopped off, leaving him to bit his lower lip. Felix entered the scene, watching the two grinning like devils and Mark cringing away, with Chica walking towards him with a lopsided smile.

"I'm gonna go ahead and not ask." Felix muttered, settling himself on the free spot beside Jack. He wore bright jeans and a simple red sweater.

"Chica leaned on Mark's 'special place'." As soon as Jack explained, he and Ken broke out into fits of laughter. Felix grinned and looked over at Mark. He was glaring at the two, though he had a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Chica jumped onto the couch, yapping furiously. Ken gasped as he was squashed under a bundle of golden fur. She yelped slapped her tail against Ken's stomach, reaching around to lick at Jack's face. He leaned away and toppled onto Felix, who was trying to escape off the couch. They all were in a heap of laughs and trying to struggle free. All except Mark, who was getting his sweet revenge.

* * *

 **=D You just read something. This is the author notes. Nothing important is here-except that this is more than a little one-shot. Well. Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter numba 2. Thanks for caring to read this far :D**

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Mark shouted in exasperation, more pissed at himself rolling a lousy ball than the bowling ball itself.

"Regretting the decision to go bowling?" Felix asked as he strolled up with a dark blue bowling ball in his hands.

"That was a load of bullcrap-IT WAS THIS CLOSE TO NOT FUCKING FALLING INTO THE LANE!" Markiplier brought his thumb and index finger an inch away from one another. Felix chuckled before he let his ball roll down and hit a strike. He pumped a fist and Wade, being on his team, clapped. Ken returned with a bounty of cheeses nachos and placed them down, looking at the score.

"Go get 'em Jackaboy!" Mark whistled as Jack chose a purple ball at random and walked up. He swiftly sent it rolling down. It struck several of them, though two that were spread apart remained.

"Go team MuySepticplier!" Bob grinned as Jack prepared to roll again.

"Boo! Team MuySepticplier sucks ass!" Pews shouted, "Go team ToastyPieLord!" Jack rolled it in a clean move and watched as it sailed down. It whacked the pin at the left and sent it spinning over to knock the other over. Felix cursed as Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Woohoo! That's the man people ship me with!" Mark called as Jack walked back. He rolled his eyes and sat down to watch as Ken stepped up. He narrowed his eyes and studied the pins as they were placed. He darted forward and slid close to the line, rolling the ball.

It hit all of the left before falling down to the abyss. Mark grabbed a nacho and snacked on it as the ball reappeared. As Ken swung his arm underhand to roll the ball, he fell forward and the ball rolled at an angle, rolling into a side lane and rolling away.

"Shit," Ken cussed as he pushed himself up. He sulkily sat down and watched as Bob strolled up and grabbed a typical black ball. He rolled it like a pro and hit a strike. He smiled and walked back to grab another, waiting as the pins were placed again. Felix was standing behind a counter that divided the arcade and bowling area, leaning over it nervously.

He only hit eight pins, though that was enough for Mark and Jack to high five him. Wade bounded up and waited as his used ball came back up. He grabbed it and rushed down to roll it without hesitation.

As the game continued on, Felix and Bob continued to get great scores, and Markiplier continued to 'silently' curse at his own scores. Ken tripped a few more times-though, all of them except Felix stumbled or tripped at least once.

"You guys walk much?" Felix chuckled as Mark slumped onto a chair, rubbing the knee he'd landed on badly. He got a spare, though only barely. Though he still smirked and walked down as if he was a celebrity. 'Though we basically are,' Mark thought as Jack stepped up hesitantly.

"Come on, Jack! Just a strike and we can win!" Mark said enthusiastically.

"I'll bet ten he gets a spare," Amy murmured from over at the arcade, Mark glanced back and saw Signe, Marzia, and Amy watching.

"Go Jack!" Signe called before turning to them and whispering, "Fifteen he gets a strike."

"I bet twenty he gets nervous and gets a score around eight." Marzia said. Mark turned back and saw him roll. Everyone tensed as it neared.

"I DID IT!" Jack raised his hands in victory as the pins fell down. Signe gave the two a large grin before running down and hugging him. Mark clapped and whistled happily, walking up to pat his friend on the back.

Meanwhile, Felix crossed his arms and huffed, while Wade was busy texting. Ken cleared his throat so his teammates looked up. He glanced at the celebrating group before back to them.

"Nice job there," Ken grinned as he walked up, deciding to leave them to follow if they wanted too. Marzia hurried away from the arcade and kissed Felix before guiding him away. He snagged a nacho before retreating with her.

"Alright, you won," Felix said as he and Marzia arrived. "You get to decide what we do next."

"Right now?" Mark felt his stomach snarl, "I vote for lunch."

They all left the bowling alley and walked down the street in a group. Through the trip, they teased and talked about ideas for what to do next. Mark kept noticing that Jack seemed to keep staring off, almost oblivious to what they were saying.

"Wait, Jack?" Mark froze, Makin Felix who had been sneaking up behind barge into him.

"What about Jack?" Wade asked as Felix stepped to the side.

"He's not here," Mark glanced back and saw him standing a little ways away. "Jack? What's wrong?" He walked over to his friend and tipped his head. When Jack didn't respond, Felix snapped his fingers in front of his face. He jumped back and blinked in surprise, glancing at them in confusion.

"What?" He asked, turning to the group.

"You stopped walking and just stared." Ken explained.

"Oh? Sorry, I was just thinkin," He brushed it off as if it were nothing and continued walking. They all turned and continued as well. They soon fell into the ritual of joking around, now with Jack enthusiastically joining in.

As they arrived at the hotel Felix was staying in, Mark placed a hand on Jack's shoolder to stop him. Everyone else hurried up the stairs and talked about Truth or Dare-which was what they had decided on doing after having lunch.

"What were you thinking about?" Mark asked curiously as Jacksepticeye turned to face him.

"Oh, just, uh, my awesome strike." Jack nodded a bit with a reassuring smile.

"You couldn't have been thinkin of that for fifteen minutes-well, fifteen roughly." Mark added half to himself.

"That was happening for fifteen minutes?" Jack whispered to himself, looking down.

"What was happening?"

"What? Uh, nothin. I just cant believe I was thinkin of my victory for that long-hey, look, Felix is coming to get us lets just go," Jack rushed up the steps and intercepted Felix with a casual smile. Mark raised an eyebrow, though he followed.

"Listen, I appreciate you two doing your Septiplier thing outside, but I need to know what pizza to order." Pewdiepie said. Mark and Jack rolled their eyes in response to the shipping name, though they explained what they wanted with added unintentional steps just to piss Felix off when he realized.

As they sat around the living room, silently pondering what questions to ask, Mark felt his thoughts sliding back to Jack. He never acted that way-what could he possible have to hide? Though he didn't really want to snoop into anything private, he just wanted to know SO BADLY.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, who's first?" Mark asked as he rubbed his hands together. They glanced at each other before all doing rock, paper, scissors. Pewdiepie ended up winning and going first.

"Oooh... Ok, Ken,Truth or Dare." Felix sat cross legged on the floor and leaned his hands on his knees.

"Hmmm. I'm going to be an idiot and say dare," Ken replied.

"Yes! Ok, I dare you too..." Felix leaned over and whispered something to him. Ken placed a had on his face and slowly shook his head.

"How about, if they don't do the dare, we get to do stuff with him?" Jack suggested. Mark realized he had his camera up and was actually recording.

"Were we suppose to record?" Mark asked.

"Answering Jack; I love that idea. Answering Mark; Nah." Felix said.

"Okay. Ken, I will tickle the Shit out of you if you don't do my dare," He added with a demonic grin. Ken gained an alarmed expression and finally sighed in defeat. They followed as he walked out of the room and turned down the hall.

They stood back while Ken walked over to the TV. He opened the cabinet under the screen and opened it up. Signe and Marzia stared in bewilderment at him. Ken stood with about four movie cases in hand. He slowly shook his head before spreading his legs.

"NINJAAAAAAAAA!" He threw all the movies like discs over the couch before standing and nodding to the two. Giggles echoed around the hall as he turned and slowly walked away.

"Oh come on!" Mark scoffed between his laughter, "it wasn't even that funny!"

"I'm satisfied." Felix folded his arms and smirked. Signed and Marzia relaxed a bit when they all left.

"Okay. Next up!" Jack heavily sat down and watched as Ken considered his victim.

"Markimoo," He pointed to the Youtuber. "Truth or Dare?"

"DARE, DARE, DARE!" Mark sat straight up. Ken stopped and thought for a few moments, deciding what to do.

"Alright, Markiplier. I dare you to..." He leaned over and placed a hand to balance as he whispered in Mark's ear. He shook his head a bit, leaning back.

"Nope. No way." He crossed his arms. "Doing that is insulting."

Ken pounced on him and began tickling. He screamed in laughter and tried to kick him away, giggling uncontrollably.

"OH GOD HOW LONG DOES HE GET TO DO THIS!?" Mark screeched as he managed to kick him away. He made a dive for the bed and quickly rolled away as Ken failed to grab him.

"Until you do the dare. Or ten minutes," Felix added. Jack was standing and taping Mark as he hopped off the bed. Ken dove and tackled him. Felix pinned down one of Mark's arm to reveal his sides. Wade held down the other, and Jack just grinned as Mark squealed.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY I'LL DO IT JUST PLEASE!" He screeched. Ken stepped off and Mark fell limp with exhaustion. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he rolled onto his chest and pushed himself up. He dusted off his clothes and slowly walked down the hall.

He slipped into the kitchen and looked around the cupboards. He grabbed a jar and secluded it from them, hurrying back to the room after grabbing something else. Once inside, he stopped with his back facing them. He opened the jar with a grunt and they waited.

"Why did you make him have to smear my food on his face?" Felix scoffed. Mark set the jar down and cleared his throat. He opened the window and leaned out.

"SCREW THE SQUIRRELS, I'M THE KING OF JELLYFISH!" He screamed before closing the window. He walked into the bathroom while everyone chuckled a bit.

"I can see why that would be insulting to the king of squirrels." Jack smirked from behind the camera. Mark walked back out, dropping a towel from his face.

"Have fun cleaning that," He muttered before sitting back down on hid place upon the carpet. They all regrouped into their circle.

"Okie... How about, Wade?" He suggested. The Youtuber perked up a bit.

"Wait, never mind, sorry. Why not Jackaboy?" He turned to his best friend.

"Alrighty then. I choose dare." He passed the camera to Bob before slapping his hands onto his legs and waiting.

"I dare you to tell me what you were thinking while we were walking," The delight visibly drained from Jack's.

"I told ye. It was the strike."

"I know you weren't thinking of that. What was it?" Mark leaned closer curiously.

"Nothin'!" Jack replied.

"Nobody stops in the middle of the sidewalk for nothing."

"I'm not fooking telling!" He snapped.

"So I get to tickle you?" He grinned. Felix leapt into action and pinned one of Jack's arms against the bed. Wade held the other, and Mark sprang into action. To his surprise, alarm and another emotion flashed through his friends eyes before he violently kicked Mark in the stomach.

He gripped his stomach and grimaced. Felix released him and went to Mark's side as he coughed. Jack shrank back as the watched him with growing concern. He tensed his shoulders and watched as Ken helped Mark to his feet.

"Are you alright?" As soon as Felix asked, Jack flew in.

"I'm so sorry, Mark! I didn't mean to hit you so hard! O-Or hit you. It's just, I-I remember with-I got-I really didn't want to hurt you," Jack stammered.

"I, It's alright," Mark shook his head a bit, though he flashed a confused look that only Jack caught. He shrank back more and glanced.

"Maybe we should all be heading home," Ken murmured. Jack nodded and grabbed the camera.

"There's some bloopers that I'll never show," He murmured before turning the recording off.

"Well... How about tomorrow?" Ken asked. They all nodded, though Jack hung back staring at the ground. No one noticed-since the all expected that it was obviously anonymous. Bob a d Wade left right after, though Felix forced Ken to clean the washcloth, since the dare was his idea.

Jack noticed Mark watching him as they walked down the steps. Signe and Amy were behind them, chattering on about whatever. As they reached the sidewalk, Jack sped up a bit in hopes he would overtake Mark.

The red haired Youtuber was battling against a question. He couldn't care less about what Jack had been thinking on the sidewalk (which was a lie, since he was still itching to know) but instead wanted to know something else. Finally, he decided.

"Hey, your awfully quiet." Mark trotted up beside his friend. Jack didn't respond, but continued to stare at the ground. Mark went to wrap an around around his shoulders, but Jack flinched back and whirled to look at him as soon as he began to lift his arm. The two Youtubers faced each other for a moment before Jack looked back.

"Why're you so silent?" His only answer was more bleak atmosphere.

"Jack, please. I'm not mad," Mark said reassuringly.

"But you should be," He looked sideways towards the street with a distant look. Mark couldn't help but feel a small flare of agitation.

"This isn't some soap opera! Just tell me," Jack shook his head.

"Okay, I have another question then... Why are you scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of you," Jack murmured.

"I can tell. That's why you kicked me. Just now you were scared when I twitched my arm!" Mark exclaimed.

"Mark, I can't tell you," He turned to face him. "But it'll be over soon, I swear."

* * *

 **Why hello. Thanks for still reading! I was appreciate a review if you like it so far and want me to continue :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack paused the recording and leaned forward, covering his face in his hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle this for long. His fans were starting to see he wasn't feeling to positive. He pulled his face up and sat back, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't even told Wishuu. He was feeling awful, and he had to try and act fine. He thought a blog from his phone would have helped.

He deathly wanted to do a livestream, but every once in a while he just stopped like this. He jumped when his phone buzzed with a familiar outgo music. He looked down at his phone and saw 'Markimoo' was calling, his icon being the typical pink mustache. Jack extended a hand and paused. He slowly drew it back and waited.

Once it ended on its own, Mark texted. He slid his phone a little farther away and turned to his laptop. He opened it up and jumped a bit when he saw he had an email. He clicked on it and saw it was from... Himself? It stated it was from his email. He hesitantly clicked on the link. A video appeared and he stopped.

Jack looked at the description. 'For The Beloved Jacksepticeye', it read. He closed it and slowly went to full screen, playing. The black screen flashed to show a familiar seeming room.

"Hello, Sean. I'm sure you know who this is," He bristled at the voice and narrowed his eyes.

"Does this room seem familiar?" Jack's blood ran cold we the camera turned to show someone alone in a bed. Mark, sleeping soundly and half covered by the sheets.

"Remember what I've said, Sean. Just follow my instructions and you all can get through this alive. If not, the one you see before you will 'mysteriously' disappear." Jack could just imagine the wicked grin Anti would have.

"Just email me back, okay? Good boy." The video ended. Jack clicked out and the site automatically refreshed itself. When it came back, it said the video had been deleted. Jack clicked off it and deleted the tab. He went to reply and paused.

'What do you want you dirty bastard?' he decided on that. He sent it, and he finally sighed in anger at the annoying texts. He snatched his phone and checked the multiple texts that Mark sent.

'Hey, whatcha up to?'

(A minute later) 'Jack,'

(Two minutes) 'Hey, you okay?'

(After the call) 'Jack, can we talk?'

'Why aren't you responding?'

Jack sighed and paused a bit. As he was about to set it down, he got an email from Anti, and another text. He placed the phone face down and turned to his computer.

'Snappy, are we? I find your insults amusing. As does. Dark.

Anyhow, here are your instructions. Keep this to yourself, or your confession will be the last thing they ever hear.

And, since your being good about it, our lovely night haunting will subside.

I cannot say the same for daytime...

After all, our daytime taunting resulted in you and Mark's little skirmish.

~Antisepticeye' Jack scowled at the message.

'You bitch. I wish you would die in hell,' Jack sent it. He got an answer almost immediately.

'So adorable.' Anti replied.

'I FUCKING hate you. Why don't you leave me alone!?'

'Nah. Don't feel like it. Oh, also, I think you should check on the messages from Markimoo' Jack grabbed his phone and opened it up. Horror spilled over him as he read.

Mark: 'Jack?'

Mark: 'Respond'

Mark: 'I'm worried about you...'

Mark: 'Sean. Respond.' Jack knew he was deadly serious when he used Sean. It was a sort of communication they had developed as friends.

Jack: 'What do you want dirty bastard?'

Mark: 'Jack!? What did I do?'

Mark: 'What's wrong? Talk to me!'

Jack: 'You bitch. I wish you would die in hell' Jack realized Anti had just forwarded his email messages to Mark.

Mark: 'What?'

Mark: 'Jack, answer my calls now,'

Jack: 'I FUCKING hate you. Why don't you leave me alone!?'

Mark: 'Ok' That was sent two minutes ago. Jack rubbed his forehead with a hand, letting out a shaky sigh.

The only way to clear this up was to tell Mark about Anti. But telling him about the threatening alter ego would get him killed. Jack bit his lower lip before turning to the computer.

'Why would you do this, Anti?'

'Its so fun. It'll be even more so when I see you try to mend your bond of friendship with Markimoo'

Jack sighed and closed his laptop. He grabbed his phone and was about to call. No, he couldn't. What had happened couldn't just be resolved in a call. He hesitated before stuffing his phone in his pocket and standing up.

He wanted-no, needed-to face him. But he couldn't do it at the same time. He glanced at his phone before finally tearing his gaze away. He opened his laptop and got an alert. Mark was starting a livestream. Jack went onto it and saw Mark with a small smile on his face.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to a little random livestream. Now, I can already see some comments, and thank you for the wonderful compliments such as, 'Why do you look exhausted?', 'Mark, you look HORRIBLE,' and, 'You don't seem okay'." Mark smiled a bit.

"I'm just having a rough time, nothing I can't handle." He paused and read a comment. "Yeah, I know Jacksepticeye is looking tired too. But that's a different story-we're all fine and dandy,"

Jack got off the livestream and closed the laptop. He grabbed his phone and stuffed it into his pocket and stood up. He wheeled his chair in and briskly walked out and turned into the living room. He grabbed a Grey sweater from his couch and slipping it over his head. He walked out and locked the door behind him. He pulled out his phone and walked down the stairs, deciding to alert Signe.

'Hey sweetie, I need to work something out and I'm leaving the house'

'Sure, Sean. Just remember to lock it, love you 3' Jack smiled softly.

'Already did. See you soon,' He put his phone away and stopped at the corner. He stepped out and waved a hand to a taxi. It passed and he huffed angrily. He waited a bit until he saw another. This one obediently drove to the side and unlocked the back door. Jack stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm gonna need ye to step on it. I'm in a hurry,"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter :3. I'm really enjoying this so far, except for the while evil part.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck!" He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "I could not fucking play OSU! If my life depended on it. That being said, I jumped all the way to level three, just after I passed a level one. I'm so fucked."

He perked up as he heard a loud knock on the door. He looked awkwardly at his screen. Who could be at the door? Some fans? 'Amy has a key, and I told Felix, Bob, Ken, and Wade about my streaming,'

"Err... Awkward. Lemme just entertain you with some relaxing tunes while I..." He trailed off as he switched the modes so it didn't let him fail (no matter how many times he didn't click in response) and put on a catchy song before standing up.

The comments were flooded with curious questions as he hurried over and stopped at the doorway. He then took in a breath and opened it. He jumped when he saw Jack, soaking wet from the drizzle and his shoulders slumped.

"Did you walk all the way over here?" Mark asked.

"Sadly, yes. I hailed a taxi, and he drove me a bit until I realized I hadn't grabbed any money on my rush over. I told him and got out. I wasn't completely sure which route he took, so I wandered around a bit until some fans helped me out. They were watchin your livestream and recognized me. They gave me directions and, well, here I am." Jack shrugged a bit.

"What happened to dying in hell?" Mark narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Mark, you have no idea how badly I want to tell you what's going on," He shook his head, "but I can't."

"Why?"

"Can I come out of the rain now?" Jack interrupted.

"Oh, yeah." Mark stepped aside and let Jack walk in.

"Excuse me while I go consult my viewers, who are probably extremely confused and bored of the absence of my uncontrolled rage." Jack smiled slightly as he dashed back to his room. He plopped himself down in front of the screen.

"Okay well, slight change in plans, I gotta end this right here," Mark shrugged a bit and raised his hands. "And don't be blaming me. Anyways, thank you all, so much for watching, and I will see YOU, in the next video, Buh-bye!" He waved a bit and clicked for it to end. After a few seconds, he sighed in exasperation and quickly clicked it.

"OH COME ON GODDAMIT!" He snapped before it finally stopped the video- -along with the streams of amused comments. Mark logged off OSU!, put it into the 'Good For Rage Videos' file, and closed his laptop. He walked out and paused when he heard Jack talking to himself. He crept forward and peered behind the couch.

"Why does this have to happen," Jack murmured. "I can't keep making lies. Like hell he'll believe I was thinkin about anything else." he sat back on the couch and shook his head.

"If you wanted to fookin' torture me, I have to admit, I don't think you could have found a better way." Mark furrowed his eyebrows and blinked in confusion.

"Just shut the fook up. If you think me trying to become friends with Mark again because of your shitty forward texts is entertaining, then why are you bothering me?" Mark wasn't sure whether he should step in or not. Curiosity got the best of him and he stood, silently listening.

"You would just love that, wouldn't you?" Jack sighed and leaned forward again. "Yeah, that's right. Leave like a fookin coward yes bitch." The Youtube sighed and rubbed the side of his head. Mark silently stepped forward and looked at Jack over the back of the couch.

He jumped in surprise and smacked Mark in the face. "Gah fuck,"

"Yousaidyouwouldn'tcomeifIkeptsilentandIdidandnowyou'rehere!?" Mark blinked at the flash of words.

"Come by that again?" He asked as he drew his hand away from his face.

"Mark! Oh god, sorry." Jack covered his mouth with his hands.

"Considerate nothing," Mark walked around and sat down beside Jack. The Irishman looked skeptical, though he didn't say anything to provoke an argument.

"Hey... Why were you talking to yourself?" Mark asked hesitantly. Jack stiffened a bit.

"You were listening!?" He exclaimed.

"Only at the part where you said you couldn't make any more lies. Then I kinda just eavesdropped from there..." Alarm flashed through Jack's eyes.

"No! That doesn't count! I was talking to you! You caused this on yourself when you pestered me you asshole!" Jack shouted.

"Jack? What's happening?" Mark placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned to look in his direction. He suddenly lunged at Mark and they landed on the other side of the couch. Markiplier felt the air rush out of him as Jack landed on top of him.

"What was that for?" Mark asked. Jack hopped off the couch and stumbled away, tripping over a leg of the coffee table and landing on his back. Mark was about to walk over, but he suddenly saw an unexplainable shadow vanish out of sight from where he'd been sitting. 'Did Jack push me out of the way of the shadow? Is that who he's been talking to?' Mark wondered.

He looked up as he saw Jack stagger up and turn to bolt towards the door. He jumped off and was about to follow when he tripped. He banged his head against the coffee table and felt everything drift off into blackness.

* * *

Jack flew open the door and bolted out. He ran down the slick sidewalk and sharply turned. He brushed past a woman holding an umbrella and nearly fell.

"Sorry! Hey, do you need any help?" She asked. Jack continued sprinting, breathing heavily as a fog of Antisepticeye and Darkiplier's taunts echoed in his head. He ran across the street blindly, seeing a car screech to a halt and the man honking angrily at him.

As Jack rounded a corner, he glanced back and his heart leaped into his mouth. A man who looked like more, but instead had black circles around his eyes and a blood red color, nearly black, dyed into his hair. He grinned maliciously and the chase was on. Jack's breathing quickened as it seemed Darkiplier was getting closer every time he looked back.

Unluckily, it was raining, so nearly everyone was inside. Though a few people were you and watched as Jack bolted as fast as he possibly could. He eventually turned and faced a deserted street. He slipped in a puddle and slid forward, painfully landing onto the concrete. He struggled up and glanced back as Dark loomed over him.

He grabbed Jack's collar and brought him up with a smirk. Jack was still trying to regain his breath after falling, and his pounding heart wasn't helping. The rain sheered down, though it seemed to pass through Darkiplier.

"You're supposed to saw thank you when someone helps you up," Dark studied him.

"Uh, Th-Thanks?" He murmured as he tried to pull away.

Dark's smirk grew as he easily held Jack in his grasp. "Now, I need something from you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, you alright? You weren't answering for awhile," Felix chuckled. He stuffed his free hand into his pocket casually.

"Yeah... Just kind of knocked out on the bed and had a strange dream. Heh, don't even remembering sleeping... Or when the dream started..." Mark trailed off. He sat on his bed from the other line and glanced at his computer setup, wondering if he had dreamed Jack's texts.

"Well, we're all planning to hang out at the bar tonight." Felix grinned when Marzia poked her head from the bathroom.

"Why is this towel wet and smells like jam?" She asked, holding up a familiar white towel.

"Goddamit, Ken didn't even clean it." Felix scoffed.

"Clean what?" Mark stopped what he was saying.

"The towel you used to wipe off the jelly."

"Jelly?"

"Yeah, when you were King of the Jellyfish," Felix chuckled. Marzia rolled her eyes a bit before discarding the towel to the hamper and vanishing.

"Oh yeah!" Mark chuckled a bit. "Ninja Ken and when I asked..." He stopped and his face fell a bit.

"...Awkward silence ensues. Whelp, so, Bar at around 5 pm. Sound good?"

"I don't drink," Mark pointed out.

"Why not? Are you a pussy?" Felix teased.

"Rephrase: I can't drink, dumbass."

"Oh yeah, right. Well you can still play pool and darts," Felix commented on a brighter tone.

"I guess your right. Let me guess; I'm the last to know?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Jack is for once. Though Wade is alerting him. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE END OF THE CALL HERE BRO, STAY AWESOME. Actually, scratch that, you suck dick Mark." Felix chuckled.

"And you suck cock!" Mark retorted quickly just before Felix ended the call. He lowered the phone with a grin and stood up off his bed. He stuffed it in his pocket and walked out of the room. He slipped into the living room, seeing Amy walking in with her hands full of grocery bags.

"Hey, you're back!" Mark piped. She dropped her bags and looked up at him with a smile.

"You're awake!" She said. He grabbed half of her load in a hand and carried it to the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A lot better now, actually," He added as he dropped the bags onto the counter top.

"Really? Is your head hurting?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"Sure, why?" He hesitated.

"Well, I found the door open when I came home, and you said you had gotten hit on the head and then walked into our room to rest," She murmured.

"I remember absolutely none of that," Mark responded. 'Though the open door rings a bell...'

"Well, you got hit in the head, so I'm not surprised if you aren't remembering that," Amy put the last of the groceries away before gathering up the plastic bags.

"Hmm. I suppose so," He replied with a thoughtful tone. "Oh, and sorry for this being a little abrupt, but I'm heading out with Felix, Bob, and the rest tonight."

"No worries. Felix already told me," She waved a hand dismissively. 'Does he even wait to see if I say yes?' Mark wondered. "I suppose its another question only Wilford Warfstache can crack,'

"Anyways, Marzia, Signe, and I are all going out, too. So it's not like we'll be alone." Amy shrugged. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. Chica jumped up almost instantly afterwards and sat between them, laying her head on her paws.

* * *

"What's keeping Jack?" Wade asked as he knocked at the white ball. It spun over and knocked a few more, and a solid orange fell in. Mark pumped a fist while the other Youtube sighed at his misfortune at pool table.

"I don't know," Felix replied.

"Beats me," Ken shrugged as he stepped up.

"Not sure," Bob piped up. Ken hit the ball and whooped as he hit a striped. Bob and him high dived in victory. Felix stepped to the table and aligned his stick (A/N: I don't know what it is I feel stupid XP) to the white sphere. As he knocked it, a few knocked around, but none went in.

"Wait, why haven't you said anything Mark?" Wade suddenly asked. It clicked to all of them that he never responded to the question.

"Well... Uh, I think that... I think Jack... Isn't here... Because of me." Mark murmured.

"He isn't here because of his best friend? What type of logic is that?" Bob asked.

"Well, I was trying to contact him yesterday-ish, and he got really pissed off..." Mark stared down at the table.

"How pissed?" Felix questioned.

"... Wishing I'd die in hell..." Mark sighed and his shoulders slumped as he felt a pang of regret.

"Bullcrap. I'm not buying that shit," Felix snapped. Mark slowly drew out his phone and went to Jack's contact before placing it in the middle to show the texts.

"Okay first off; I am totally going to ship you two if you keep him contacted as 'Jackaboy'. And second off; I'll shut up and read." They scrolled to the beginning of the conversation and read it. Their skeptical faces slipped away as they continued.

"Wow... What do you think happened?" Felix glanced up at Wade and Bob.

"Not sure," Bob murmured.

"I'm drawing a blank."

"Me too," Wade added onto Ken's reply. They jumped as the phone suddenly buzzed.

"Oh, I think this us for you," Ken slid the phone over. Mark picked it up and blinked in shock.

"Its Signe." Mark explained before answering. "Chello?"

"Mark? Please tell me Sean was with you last night!"

"No... Wait, did be visit?" Mark asked. 'Maybe it wasn't a dream...'

"Yes! Yesterday! I texted him and he said he was staying with you!" Her voice was filled with anxiety and worry.

"He didn't! Some weird stuff happened, a-and he ran out," Mark replied.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD WHERE IS SEAN!?" She screamed, making him draw the phone away from his ear.

"Was Jack at any of you guys' houses?" Mark asked.

"We rented hotels," Wade replied, looking confused.

"Holy crap. Guys, this means Sean is missing!" They all tensed and shared frightened looks. Mark put the phone back to his ear and hard Signe hyperventilating.

"Calm down, calm down. We'll find him, I swear." Mark soothed.

"What are we gonna do!? He could have been kidnapped or gotten lost- -what if he was attacked!? Or got arrested!? Oh my god, oh my god..." Mark heard her voice trail away and Amy talking in the background.

Mark jumped when he noticed the guys were surrounding him on both sides. He shooed them aside a bit as Amy spoke.

"Mark, lets meet up at Walmart so we can assess this situation, alright?" Amy suggested.

"Yes, alright." Mark nodded.

"Marzia! Get her!" Amy called before the call hung up. Mark stuff his phone in his pocket.

"Alright, we need to get to Walmart ASAP!"

* * *

"Mark!" Amy dashed in the lead with Marzia and Signe trailing after. Mark skidded to a halt and Pews nearly knocked him over.

"Have you been trying to contact him?" Marzia questioned as she walked up, supporting Signe, who was shaking and had tears in her eyes.

"Bob and Ken have been trying the whole trip." Mark explained in a rush.

"Oh, how are we gonna find Jack!?" Signe sobbed. They all stayed in dead silence as the question hung.

"Hey, are you Markiplier!?" He glanced up as two teenagers walked up with expectant looks. They lit up as they recognized everyone else.

"Cutiepiemarzia! Pewds! And CinnamonToastKen!" The boy yelped with glee.

"There's Muyskerm, and LordMinion! Holy crap!" The girl paused. "Wait, you're Signe. Does that mean Jack is here too?"

Signe turned away and leaned against Marzia. The atmosphere suddenly hit them and their expressions faded.

"Oh. I'm sorry," The girl shied back. "I didn't know something was wrong...?"

"Yeah. We just wanted to see you..." The boy added. 'See...' Mark narrowed his eyes as the word racked around in his head. He suddenly perked up.

"Have you Seen Sean!" He exclaimed. Everyone give him puzzled looks. He turned to look at that fans. "Thank you so much, you might be saving a Youtube today,"

They brightened at the words, and Mark drew out his phone. He quickly went to Youtube and assembled up until he had a livestream going.

"Hello guys! Its Markiplier, out in Los Angeles. And boy, do I have a challenge for you. It the 'Have You Seen Sean Challenge'," Mark glanced at the rest as they suddenly realized what h was doing.

"Now, Jacksepticeye is also here today. But, we need you, as the players, to go searching for him. Go outside and see if you can spot him at places, and leave a comment in capitals if you've seen him, and where." Mark grinned to try and hide the urgency of the situation.

"MARK, YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Felix screamed. "Which is new for you,"

The other Youtubers got their phones out and started up the challenge livestream. They announced it on their Facebook and Twitter accounts, just for more alerts, and began. The two fans before them were introduced to pass the time.

"Amy! Got another report seeing Jack near the Brooke Coffee shop yesterday!" Mark called.

"Me too!" Bob announced before going back to his own rantings. As time drew on, they decided they had plenty of info and realized it was getting too late for any other fans to be up and checking the livestream.

"Okay, well, the challenge is done here. Thank you all SOO much, this is very important." Mark paused as he saw questions streaming down about why this was necessary. Mark leaned over and asked for the opinions from Bob and Wade, who had finished signing off. The reluctantly said there decision, and Mark asked the girls. It was settled.

"Alright, I have an announcement." Mark took a shaky breath and saw Ken and Pewdiepie stand on either side of him, tilting their phones so he announced it to more viewers.

"The reason for this challenge is that Jack has gone missing," That signaled the comments to flood with crazed and worried comments. The two fans, Michael and Sierra, where crestfallen and looked as if someone told them their parents had died.

"But thank you all sooo much for helping. We'll be able to find him, and the search for Sean will be over. And I swear I will Tweet to you immediately once he's found- -even if I have to do it mid-hug." Mark added. Felix and Ken turned the cameras back to themselves and stepped away.

"Anyways, that's all for now. Please don't freak out or- -" He stopped when he saw people in the comments flipping out about 'THAT'S JACK!' and, 'MARK MARK LOOK'. He suddenly got another comment with a link attachment.

"A link?" He hesitated before looking at it. He gasped as he saw, through the light drizzle, a figure stepping out of the alleyway. Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Anti?" Dark stopped. Jack slowly opened his eyes and saw he had been taken to a sort of warehouse. Anti was across the room, working away at something on a secluded table.

"I'm a little busy..."

"But I have something that's lost." Dark glanced down at Jack before tightening his grip on the back of Jack's collar

"This isn't a lost and found. Though, it does look like it," Anti added sarcastically.

"Oh, you've been after this for awhile..." Anti finally turned around at those words. He brightened as Dark triumphantly threw Jack forward. He blinked in a daze and slowly looked up to see Anti looming down on him with a smirk.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever, Darky," He said.

"... Dark..." He replied with a narrow of his eyes.

"Darky is better," Anti retorted.

"Personally, I thought you were better when you were silent, and I can always put that shock collar back into good use." Dark smirked as Anti glared at him before rolling his eyes.

"Get that thing near me, and I'll shove it down your throat," Anti snarled.

"So sweet. My grave will say, 'Choked to death by a shock collar that was forcefully pushed down his throat by Antispeticeye'. I'm so touched." Dark wiped a fake tear.

"You keep this attitude up and you will be touched. My foot to your dick." The alter ego retorted.

"Aw, is Anteater getting upset?"

"What was that, Asshole? I think you had a turd comin out." Anti crushed his heel onto Dark's foot before glancing down at the bruised Jacksepticeye. Dark silently glared at him before turning to look at Jack.

"I think getting him tied down would be easiest if he were unconscious," Dark murmured.

Anti smirked and prepared himself to kick Jack in the head. "Indeed,"

* * *

Anti wore a huge smirk as he waved Jack's phone in front of his face. It showed that Wade was calling, and Jack was tempted to try and answer it with his nose and get help. But Antispeticeye drew it back as the call ended. Jack jumped as something tapped onto the chair.

He scowled at Dark, who gave him an amused look. The alter ego turned and departed the small, barren room. Anti was happily scrolling through whatever in Jack's phone.

"Oooh, a livestream. How fun!" He grinned and leaned down to turn the phone and show him Mark's livestream. Anti's happy expression seemed to drain and flood over into Jack as Mark explained the 'Have You Seen Sean Challenge'.

"Goddamit! These idiots don't know when to quit!" Anti snapped.

"Hey! Those are my idiots ye are talkin about! And you're right, actually." Jack jumped again as Darkiplier tapped on the chair.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP FOOKIN DOIN THAT!?" He snapped. Dark frowned in disapproval.

"Hey, who are the ones not tied to a chair?" Dark asked. "Anti and I. So we get to decide the rules."

"And who says I am supposed to follow them?"

"Unless you're okay with getting your ass beat up, then go ahead," Dark shrugged a bit. Jack scowled and turned to glare down at the floor.

"Well, these fools are a big pain. I'm going to throw them off their trail." Anti closed his eyes and reopened them a few moments later. He had originally had one eye with a black background and green pupil, and the other was a bright green with blue, like Sam, the channel's mascot. Now, they looked just like Jack's.

"I'll deal with the rest while I go out somewhere far away," Anti nodded before departing the room. Dark stood with a bored expression and looked at Jack. He shifted on his chair glanced at the ropes. His hands were tied behind the chair, and he fingered at the ropes while trying to seem unsuspecting and nonchalant.

"I bound those ropes good. All you're gonna get is some burns from shifting your wrists in it," Dark said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked innocently.

"I'm not stupid. Unlike you." Dark added with a glance in bus direction.

"Only an idiot calls other people idiots!" Jack retorted.

"Anti and you called your friends idiots." Dark pointed out. He smirked as Jack sat back with a huff. After a few minutes of silence, Dark stood up from his squat without warning and twisted his arms around to stretch.

"Well this is boring as fuck. Let's see if I can annoy the Shit out of Anti by checking on him," Dark left the room, slamming the door shut. Jack immediately began looking around and eying at his chair and ropes. He had to get out while they were gone.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Pewds paced along the carpet as he scowled in impatience.

"I don't know. Shouldn't the police have found him? Jack couldn't have gone that far, he seemed pretty lost." Mark added. Wade was staring out at nothing, leaning his chin on a hand. Ken subconsciously stroked Chica's back as he scrolled through his phone.

"Mark, the community is flipping out." Ken and Mark leaned over to each other as Ken showed him Jack's Twitter. It was flooded with worried posts, and many confused comments from fans who hadn't seen the livestream.

"We can't do anything, though. We have all the evidence we can get, now we just need to wait." Mark added.

"We can try to calm all the fans down," Felix leaned over the back of the couch. A discussion broke out as they decided on what to even say to help. Mark felt his phone buzz and quickly drew it out to look. It was a text from Jack.

'Don't say anything about this text to anyone' Mark blinked and glanced up at the group. By their attention looks, he doubted they would even react right away if he told them. They seemed to zoned into their discussion.

'Why? Where the fuck are you!?'

'Go to a separate room where no one can hear you and I will call to explain' Mark stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood. They lifted their heads up to him.

"Where are you going?" Wade asked.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Mark slipped down the hall and into his room. He closed the door and sat down on his bed. Before he could text in response, Jack called. He was too relieved and excited to wonder how he knew he was in another room already. He swiped the screen to answer and put it to his ear.

"Jack?"

"H-Hey Mark," Jack responded.

"Where the fuck have you been!? Where are you now?! Did the cops find you?" Mark asked.

"N-No. I'm..." Jack trailed off.

"Where are you?" Mark asked again.

"I need you to- -ITSANTIANDDARKMARKWATCHOUT-" The phone hang up.

* * *

"Fuck you!" Anti snapped. Dark drew the phone back and clenched his hand into a fist with a small crack. Jack smiled triumphantly as the two glared at him. Anti punched him in the side of the head before sighing and rubbing his forehead.

"Great. Now he alerted them. Bastard." Anti spat. Jack blinked in a daze and watched as Dark stormed out of the room.

The alter ego stopped near the door and called Mark again, his foot tapping in impatience. When it was received he huffed angrily.

"Jack? Is this a prank? What did you say about dark and watching?"

"If you tell your friends about this or bring them here with you Sean will be killed, understood?"

"W-What...?"

"Do you understand? If not, it can be arranged to killing your friends so they don't pose a threat,"

"No! I mean, I-I understand."

"Good." Dark paced outside and walked down the alleyway.

"Now, I'll send a picture of where to meet at. If I am confronted by police or you with backup, I will issue my partner to kill Sean," Dark explained. He hurried along the sidewalk and stopped at an old apartment complex multiple buildings down. He walked backwards into the street and held up the camera. He attached the image and texted it. He didn't look up as a car honked loudly, coming from his left.

His form wavered and the car passed through him. He calmly walked away as the driver stopped a few yards away, getting out and staring in bewilderment at the empty road.

"You there?" Dark asked.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, on the line, not the location." Mark replied.

"That's what I was asking." Darkiplier began to walk back to the warehouse.

"But, I-I want to know you didn't kill Jack. That he's a-alright." Mark ordered, though he was shaking from the other end.

"Fair enough," Dark shrugged a bit. He slipped back into the warehouse and knocked on the door to the room.

"Come on in," Dark opened it and stopped to see Anti looking proudly at Jack, who had a cloth around his mouth with bruises and a bloody nose.

"Goddamit, Anti. What the fuck did you do?" Dark snapped.

"He was bein' a pain in my arse, so I dealt with him." He grinned triumphantly.

"He looks half dead."

"Might as well be." Dark shook his head a bit at Ant's comment before stepping back and taking a picture of Jack tied in the chair. He quickly sent it and brought the phone back up.

"Sorry he looks half dead. You can thank my partner in crime for that," Dark smirked.

"Don't fucking blame it on me!" Anti snapped.

"Well you did it," Dark retorted sharply.

"... What did you do..." Mark finally managed.

"I didn't do anything, Anti did."

"Antisepticeye...?"

"Yeah. Anti is also more idiotic than Sean. Which means he's extremely stupid." Dark smirked.

"Fuck you," Anti growled.

"And that's how you insult Sean and Anti at the same time."

"W-What time do I go to meet?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Whatever tickles your fancy. Though, it would be convenient if you arrived sometime this week, since I've got things to do and don't give a Shit about feeding our hosstage, so he'll probably starve. Unless Anti- -"

"Cross off that idea. I'm not helping that piece of shit." Anti pointed a thumb behind his shoulder to gesture to Jack.

"Nevermind, then,"

"W-Wait. Will you let Sean g-go if I come?" Mark asked.

"High possibility."

"What do you want?"

"Merely your presence will suffice," Dark stated.

He heard Mark inhale a shaky breath before letting it out in a sigh. "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the Author Notes. Congrats, you read it :D**

* * *

"Mark? You okay?" He froze in place when Amy knocked on the door.

"F-Fine! Just, uh, coming on out now." Mark replied.

"Alright..." He heard her footsteps as she walked away. He continued rummaging through a drawer until he spotted his old keychain flashlight. 'Better than nothing,' he stuffed it into his pocket along with another item before sitting down on his bed. He paused before bringing out his phone. He took a breath before calling.

* * *

"Dark! Rid that wretched phone!" Anti snapped as it rang Markiplier's outro. Dark ignored him and instead brought it up to answer.

"I'm gonna be talking to our 'dealer'. Don't go being an asshole and pouncing on Sean while I'm gone," Dark added before slipping out and answering the call.

"You are speaking to an ace assassin and thief who wants you dead. What do you want, Mark?" Dark asked.

"I'm, lets suppose, curious. How would you know if I told anybody about Jack?" Dark could clearly hear the hostility in his tone.

"Oh, poor baby," Dark mocked with a smirk. "Do a series of random, soundless actions and I will recite them in order."

"How many?"

"As many as you desire." Dark waved a hand. He paused before closing his eyes and imagining Mark's room. He disappeared in a flash and reappeared as a nearly invisible shadow just beside the door to his bathroom. He watched as Mark picked up a pen and dropped it on the bed, and then poked at an outlet. He strolled back to the bed and stuffed his pen under a pillow and, to top it all off, held out both middle fingers to his ceiling light. He sat back down and grabbed the phone.

"You dropped a pen on your bed, poked at the top electric outlet, stuffed the pen under your pillow and flipped of the light," Dark recited as he emerged back in his lair. The shocked silence that followed was enough for him to imagine a dumbfounded look Mark would have.

"So, don't go telling your friends or I'll kill Sean," Dark said.

"... Okay. I'll meet you at the location in about an hour."

"And don't try telling the police. I have a monitor right at the desk, and I can hear if they are heading over to check on a kidnapping. And transporting a dead body is easier than a live captive." Dark hung up and walked over to the police radar. He turned it on and sat down, studying it through the small crackle of static. If Mark told the police, and it transmitted over, Dark promised that Jack wouldn't see Ireland. Or dawn, for that matter.

* * *

(About an hour later)

Mark stepped out of the car and shut the door slowly. He brought up his hood against the drizzle and walked down the sidewalk. He stopped and pulled out his phone, checking the picture he had been sent. Not having locations on a map wasn't making this simple, though he at least knew the city pretty well.

As he started on again, the rain died down until he brushed his hood back. The lamps and overhangs dripped with rainwater, and he swerved around puddles on his way. A few drops landed on his head, making him flinch back and come to an abrupt halt each time. 'Calm down, Mark. You're getting to jumpy,'

The red haired Youtuber hurried on until he turned a corner and saw the apartment. He dashed past the other structures and stopped at it, looking up. He was breathing heavily- -half from the run, and half from the itching terror of meeting a stranger in an alleyway, and the nagging wonder if Jack was even alive.

He finally sighed and ppushed any resentment back, walking into the alleyway. As Mark walked down, he was confronted almost immediately. A figure stepped out of the darker shadows of the alleyway and narrowed his eyes, which were pitch black with pin prick like pupils that were a dark crimson, like his hair.

Despite it being dark, his narrow glasses snagged onto the moonlight and gave them a malicious glare. He had black rings around his eyes, and he seem to have a shadow cast over his face. All beside the glint of light.

"Greetings, Mark," The man lifted his head higher, though his expression remained level.

"Going to go ahead and guess you're an over obsessive hater whose called himself Darkiplier," Mark replied.

"Much more than a hater, Mark. An alter ego. Split personality. A sort of Mark ripped up from the depths of imagination in belief that everyone has a darker side." Dark turned his head so he gave Mark a long sideways look with a small smirk. "Though only some have it."

"Depths of imagination?" Mark echoed.

"Simple backstory. I became a reality because of the fandom. They created me in their minds and believed in me. So, here I am." He shrugged casually. "This is why no one else has an alter ego. You need multiple believers to become stronger." Dark took a threatening step forward.

"Maybe even stronger than their double." Mark tried to ignore the shiver that crawled down his spine at the tone in Dark's voice. He swiftly least back as Dark lunged forward. He dug into his pocket and brought out his flashlight. As Dark jumped forward again and grabbed his neck, Mark extended his hand until the flashlight was an inch away from his enemies face and closed his eyes before pressing.

"SONOVABITCH!" Mark blinked in surprise as Dark stumbled back, gripping his head. He was breathing heavily and braced himself in a wide stance. Mark glanced down at the light and wondered if his evil alter ego was vulnerable to light.

He shined it at Dark's face as the man stood up. He narrowed his eyes against the glare and stopped. He suddenly flashed a hand forward and snagged the flashlight. Dark raised his hand and squeezed it until the light coming from it flickered out with a small crack, making Mark gulp. He glanced at the cracked flashlight as Dark dropped it before slowly looking back at the alter ego.

"Heh, I have a theory on that whole stronger than double thing..." Mark raised his hands in mock surrender as he flashed a nervous grin.

"I'll give you a ten second head start," Dark snarled.

"I'm guessing you mean running..." Mark murmured.

"Ten..."

"OKAY I'M GOING!" Mark whirled around and dashed out of the alleyway, Dark slowly counting after him. He dashed across the street and ran down a few buildings before slipping into a different alley. As he dove behind a dumpster, he silently cursed his idea.

"Zero." A whisper echoed through the alleyway. Mark tensed as his heartbeat sped up. He heard the crunch of footsteps as Dark walked.

"Time is up. For you and Sean." Dark said. "I have a question that you can answer when I find you. Do you mind whether I stick the knife in your head or chest? I was considering letting you decide how you want me to kill you."

Mark slowly cupped a hand over his mouth and nose in hopes it would muffle his growing breathes. He heard the footsteps stop and held his breath, only able to hear his blood echoing in his ears as his heart sped in fright.

"I can practically smell the fear you churn up. Quite strong, too. Its usually only this strong if your a real wimp or peed yourself," He heard a chuckle slightly followed. 'At least I know I'm not a wimp,' Mark thought as he glanced down at his pants.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star..." Dark murmured.

'What the fuck?'

"I hope you get hit with a car..." He continued as his footsteps became louder. "Push you off a cliff so high, hope you break your neck and..."

Mark held his breath as the last verse hung. He was shaky and his heart was hammering against his chest.

"... Die." Dark lunged from around the corner. Mark's scream was cut off as Dark placed a hand over his mouth and pinned him against the wall with his other arm.

"So twinkle twinkle little star..." He grinned like a maniac as he drew his arm away and slipped out a pocket knife. "... Because you won't go very far."

Dark's phone suddenly rang, scaring the Shit out of Mark. Dark sighed and dully sank the blade into Mark's shoulder, which resulted in his muffled scream. The alter ego sat back on his folded legs and answered the phone.

"I was literally just about to kill him. I had even done the star song you forced me to rehearse," He paused and a grin spread on his face. "Oh yeah, it was as scary as fuck. Anyways, what do you want?"

He subconsciously took out the knife and pressed it against Mark's throat when his captive moved around in an attempt to escape.

"WHAT!?" He suddenly roared. "HOW THE FUCK- -!?"

"I slipped Felix a note," Mark suddenly announced. Dark blinked nd looked at him.

"What?"

"I slipped a note into Chica's scarf before I left," Mark explained calmly. "I knew you wouldn't be suspicious if I simply petted my dog before I left."

There was a moment of silence as Dark's face fell and he slumped back.

"... What...?"

"It told them the address of where Jack was and that he had been kidnapped and would be killed if the police were contacted." Mark continued.

"How did you know the address?"

"Find My Phone App. Really helps when your alter ego is stupid enough to use your friends phone." Mark allowed himself a smirk. There was another prolonged silence as Dark tried to get a grip on his failure. Planning for months on every possible path and scenario. Making backup plans. Getting the warehouse. All so Mark could just FUCKING TRACK THE PHONE!?

He suddenly yelped as Mark kicked up his knee sharply into his groin. He fell to his side as Mark got up and dashed around without a second to think. He bolted across the road and suddenly was shoved aside. He looked up and saw Dark racing away. He silently cursed his stupidity by not grabbing the knife, though he pushed it away and got up. He ran after his alter ego, who slipped into an alley beside a large warehouse. Mark stopped at the entrance and saw Dark fling himself through a doorway.

Mark raced after him a skidded to a halt inside. He instantly leapt back to avoid Wade as he was flung away like a ragdoll. He turned and watched as his friend stumbled up and shook his head. Mark turned back and brightened when he saw Jack. His delight vanished when the green haired man spun around and kicked Felix back. Now, he saw this one was like many of the fanart, presumably Antisepticeye.

"Anti, where is the hostage?" Dark asked as he slid up next to his friend and sliced at Ken with his blade. 'Seems like I guessed right,' Mark thought.

"They haven't found him," Anti replied as they all lined up side by side in a row to face the pair.

"Nice to see you dropped in," Felix commented as he studied Mark with his good eye. His right was black and swollen, along with a few visible bruises on his arms.

"It's a miracle I even got to. Literally a second away from Dark's knife," He nodded to Dark as he held up his weapon.

"Well, you're here now," Felix smiled, "Might as well kick some ass,"

"I've had enough of this!" Dark suddenly snapped. He whirled to look at Anti, "I don't fucking care if this is 'Plan C'. I'm tired of this child's play,"

"Dark, it's to risky to- -" Anti was cut off as there was a loud crashing sound like a glass vase. Dark's eyes flashed and his red pupils dilated until his eyes were pure red. He stared at Mark until he muttered a few words under his breath. A dog as black as night appeared in front of him. Its legs were spread out and its head was lowered as its red eyes flashed.

"Mark, meet Nightmare Chica," Dark blinked and his eyes were normal in an instant. "I believe she wants to say hello."

The dog snarled before lunging forward. Mark shut his eyes, suspecting to be bitten. After a few moments, he opened them and blinked in surprise. He saw complete blackness and heard muffled voices. He glanced around in the endless void and stepped forward uncertainly. As his panic rose, he hurriedly began walking around.

Light suddenly flashed across his vision, and he was back in the room. He gasped and stepped back as he saw his hands around Wade's throat. His friend gasped and stumbled back, tentantively touching his neck. He took a step back and glanced over to see Dark kicking Felix back against a wall. He glanced over as well and saw Mark's horrified gaze and smirked.

"Nightmare is enjoying the battle, after so long of being captive," Everything blacked out. Mark stumbled around in the void, quickly bolting around as he tried to see if he could get out again. He stopped and breathed heavily, hearing words echoing clearly around.

"It's my time to reign. You will get your chance once your mistake has been fixed," An image of Jack's body flashed in front of him. He staggered back and turned around, continuing to hurry around.

"You don't seem to be even trying, which is quite fortunate for me," The voice chuckled. Mark paused and glanced around, realizing he didn't even know how he had gotten out in the first place. He was trapped.

* * *

 **This was as LONG AS HELL. But, I always loved long chapters, so I thought my approximately eight readers would too :D. Sorry it came out later, I'll try to post the next a little ways after this one. High Fives and Brofists all around :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Again, dear reader. Ready to be brainwashed by the torture of these innocent Youtubers? Good. Ready to see one possibly die? No? Meh, then you can go eat a turd. If yes, then good. SInce I have no idea what I have planned for this chapter XP**

 **Anyways, ONWARD.**

* * *

"Mark!" Felix kicked his friend away. Mark stumbled and shook his head at the blow before lugning at him again. He rolled out of the way and stumbled from the wall, watching as Mark trained his gaze on him.

"What do we do?!" Bob exclaimed as he nearly avoided an attack from Anti.

"I have an idea!" Ken suddenly slammed a piece metal over Mark's head. He collasped onto the floor, unconscious.

"I suppose thats one way to take care of that," Felix murmured. "But you also just hit him over the head with... what is that even?"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU TOOK IT FROM MY MACHINE!" Anti screeched in fury.

"Oh God, you got him," Dark rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Uh, oops?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE IT!? ONE FAULT AND ITS ALL GONE!" Anti shouted.

"Anti, calm down," Dark murmured.

"CALM DOWN BECAUSE I JUST LOST MONTHS WORTH OF WORK!?" He whirled around to Dark. His hands clenched into fists as he heaved breaths.

"Well, it- -"

"YOU DID NOTHING TO WORK ON IT YOU PIECE OF SHITE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS OR WHAT I EVEN DID!" Anti interrupted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE THIS WORK JUST EXPLODE IN YOUR FACE?!"

"Yeah. An explosion is happening right now," He nodded at Anti to gesture to his fit.

"I. FOOKIN. SWEAR. I. WILL. SHOVE. THAT. KNIFE. DOWN. YOUR. THROAT." His words seethed with rage as he glared at the other alter ego. Dark blinked and raised his eyebrows. After a few moments, he blinked again before relaxing a bit.

"I'm not dealing with this. Go and kill him or whatever," Dark lifted one of Anti's hands and gave him the pocket knife before turning and lunging unexpectedly at Wade. Anti whirled around without hesitation and jumped onto Ken, pinning him down. He took in a breath and shrank back as Anti raised his weapon. The alter ego blinked in surprise as it slipped out of his hands. He glanced up and saw Felix triumphantly holding the pocket knife firmly in a hand.

"I suppose you want this." Anti gritted his teeth and jumped up. His face fell as Ken kicked at between his legs.

"I'm on your side, and even I have to admit that that was a little too cruel," Felix commented as Ken stood up beside him.

"It got the job done," He said before turning and running over to wrench Dark away from Bob and Wade. Felix took a step to follow, though he felt the knife slip from his grasp and fly up to the side of his neck. He froze and tensed his shoulders, slowing watching as they turned and looked over. He saw Anti still recovering from his peripheral vision, though he still smirked triumphantly despite the pain when he saw Felix's position. He didn't need a second glance to know. Mark was up.

* * *

"I see you're back in action," Dark smiled a bit. Mark glanced over and nodded in reply before turning back to look at Felix. Ken nervously glanced at Bob and Wade, beginning to pace in place. He glanced at Dark and Anti, afriad that they would order Mark to kill Felix if he made a move to return to the fight at hand. He decided just to look around for where Jack may be.

Everyone tensed as they heard a yell. Ken turned back in time to see Felix fall to the ground. He blinked and looked up to Mark. He held up the knife to himself and ran a thumb over the edge. He glanced up, his head still lowered so his face was shaded. The yellowish tint his irises had gotten once the dog and phased into him stood out and glittered like shattered glass catching the sunlight.

He slowly began to stalk forward, simply stepping over the unmoving Felix. Ken went to take a step back, but Dark pressed a hand to his back and forcefully began to push him forward. Wade and Bob stopped at the wall, watching in frozen terror as Mark stopped in front of Ken. His legs shook as Mark glared at him, slowly raising the knife.

Ken flinched back and shut his eyes as Mark lunged it forward. He opened his eyes as a scream echoed just past his ear. He gasped and turned to see the knife embedded into Dark's shoulder. Mark stepped back as Dark slid against the wall and sat on the floor, breathing heavily as he kept a hand on his bleeding shoulder.

"That'll teach you motherfucker," Mark growled. He blinked an his eyes returned in an instant, and Nightmare Chica flashed by Dark's side. She stumbled before collasping onto her side and vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

"GOTCHA BITCH!" They turned to see Felix with his arms wrapped around Anti as he held him back. "Could use a little help here,"

"What- -? How did you...?" Bob sputtered.

"Long story short, Mark was in control when he got back up and was faking it so he could hit Dark, yatta yatta HELP ME HE'S STRONGER THAN HE LOOKS." Felix added as he began to be dragged over by Anti. Mark grabbed one of Anti's arms and helped pull him back as he thrashed around.

"Hang on Felix, just step back a little bit..." Felix stepped aside and Mark suddenly rushed Anti itno a wall. He pinned him face first into it and held him down with his shoulder, looking at them as casually as possible as Anti pushed back.

"So, no idea where Jack is?" He asked.

"Maybe in the only other door in this entire room," Dark murmured quietly and sarcastically. Ken still caught his words and rushed over to a white door that blended into the walls. The only thing was noticeable was its edges and the doorknnob.

"GODDAMIT DARK WHY CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR FOOKIN MOUTH SHUT I- -" Mark suddenly spun him around and knocked him out with a punch.

"Why can't you keep yours shut?" He asked as he nudged Anti's arm with his foot.

"At least we have that in common," Dark suddenly spoke. He had the dagger pulled out and was casually stroking his wound. "And this'll scar up nicely."

"You're welcome," Mark muttered before turning at the noise of a doors' creak. He saw Ken looking into a room as he gasped loudly.

"JACK!"

* * *

Jack's heart kicked up a notch as he brightened at the sight of Ken. His friend rushed in and immediately went to pulling the cloth over his head. He sighed in relief and blinked as Mark bolted inside.

"JACK HOLY FUCK YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" He ran over.

"Can't say much for you," Jack croaked in a hoarse voice. Mark stopped in his tracks and blinked at Jack.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone, wondering why his friend suddenly stopped.

"... You're so quiet..." Mark murmured. "It's just weird."

"Yeah. I find it surprising, since I haven't even been able to talk," Jack shrugged a bit.

"I got your hands free," Ken suddenly announced. Jack shifted his hands away a bit before visibly relaxing a bit.

"I can help!" Felix hurried in and sat on the opposite side of the chair, working to untie the ropes that binded Jack's arms down. Mark knelt in front of Jack and worked on a rope that kept his ankles tied down. Wade and Bob arrived, Bob taking a place next to Mark while Wade kept an eye on Darkiplier.

In a few minutes, they bustled out of the room in a clump Mark and Felix on either side of Jack to help keep him up. Wade perked up as they came, and Dark simply blinked in a bored way.

"So... How are we going to explain... This?" Ken gestured a hand to Dark.

"Let me kill you and you won't have to." Dark smirked as they gave him hateful glares. "Just a joke."

"Nnn... Why... Fookin... Dark..." Anti muttered as he shifted a bit.

"He even curses about me in his sleep. He's gonna be an ass when he wakes up." Dark sighed. Anti suddenly began fading off, and Darkiplier quickly followed.

"Anyways, I'll be interested to hear what excuse you make for the police," Dark said before he vanished. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Err, so, they had masks?" He suggested. They nodded in agreement.

"Three of them that were average height and were covered in black clothing and a mask. We had out fight in a dark room so we couldn't see much of anything," Felix added.

"Let's just think it out on the way back to Mark's," Wade sighed. They all silently agreed and headed out of the warehouse.

* * *

-Three Days Later-

"Hello everybody, this is Markiplier. I am joined by," He held the camera back a bit.

"Hey guys!" Jack waved enthusiastically. His voice still seemed hoarse, though it was back to a normal volume. Well, normal for anyone else, but not Jack.

"Sorry I'm a little quieter, doctor said I shouldn't be screaming my head off as normal after..." He tensed a bit at the thought of being captive by Anti and Dark.

"Uh, yeah. So, sorry about the inactivity. I've posted some prerecorded videos, though I haven't been responding to Twitter and Facebook and what-not. But hey, we have Jacksepticeye back!" Mark wrapped an arm around Jack's neck and smiled brightly.

"Anyways, we are getting a lot of issues sorted out, so we won't be very active for awhile," Mark explained. "Anyhow, I know this is short, but its just to clear up some questions."

"And what happened to me will be kept outta your greedy hands!" Jack added in a fake-stern voice. "I'm not putting that out there."

'At least not just three days afterward,'

"Well, this little checkup is done. So- -"

"If you LIKED IT, punch that like button IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!" Jack pumped his fists enthusiastically, "and, high fives all around, WAPISH! WAPISH! I'll see all you dudes, PRETTY SOON!"

"Buh-bye!"

* * *

 **Whoop! Thanks for reading! If you REALLY liked it, then I'll let ya know that I am planning on a short Epilogue and a sequel! Anyways, tanks for reading, an I hope you enjoyed! :3**

 **So for those who are done, AUDIOS!**

 **For those who are gonna continue, Thanks and hang in there!**


	10. Epilogue

"I can't fooking believe you..." Anti paced around with a scowl on his face. Dark was casually leaning back on a table located in their dinning room.

"Personally, I don't see what's wrong. I missed our old shack in Hell," He smirked a bit.

"WELL GUESS WHAT?! WE COULD BE HERE FOREVER IF YOU JUST FOOKING DID WHAT I SAID FOR ONCE!?" Anti snapped loudly, stopping to glare at Dark.

"Well, big shocker, I've listened once or twice." Dark stood up. "And I've got another gift for you."

"Oh really? I'm starting to think you care more about the operation than you let on," Anti said as Dark walked past.

"Never said I didn't take an interest," He shrugged and hurried around the living room up the stairs. Anti stopped at the bottom and looked up, placing his hands on his hips as he waited.

"Catch," A boxy black item with dark blue highlights suddenly dropped down. Anti gasped as he caught it and immediately began scanning it.

"NO FUCKING WAY," His face lit up like a child on Christmas Eve. Dark smile lightly as he walked down.

"I take it you like it?"

"Do you know what this mean!?" Anti rushed up the steps and into his room. He sat on a swivel chair and quickly unscrewed a wall to his machine. He slowly set the box upright into the slot and hooked up a few brightly colored wires. He closed it and set the screws back in, standing up.

"What does it mean?" Dark asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the threshold. Anti had been babbling on about the missing battery, and he finally got it. Now Dark wanted to know why he was so desperate to get it.

Anti turned around with a vicious smile and a dark look to his face. He gently laid a hand on his machine in satisfaction. "It means, Dark, that they're as good as dead."

~~_~~Time Skip~~_~~

(First Person for once)

I slowly opened my eyes, and they immediately fell on a dark figure in front of me. I blinked a bit before gazing around. I lifted a hand and pressed it against the glass, curious of how I was here.

"Hello," The man stepped around and stopped near the glass.

"Hi...?" I blinked in surprise at my own voice. It had a sort of tinge to it, though I had yet to learn what accent it was.

"Ah, he speaks." The man tipped his head a bit. "I wonder what your physical strength is."

"What?" I ask.

"Everything will be told in good time," The stranger placed a hand on the glass. I stepped back when I saw a sort of dark wisp come from it.

"What is that?" I couldn't help but bend down a bit and hesitantly whisk it around with my finger like a cat would paw at a toy.

"Darkness," He replied. I felt my curiosity rise as I scooped it around in my hand. Something inside told me this is what I was meant for. I gently pushed the gas out and watched it float. I waved a hand, and it shifted around on my control.

"I see you are already growing accustom with it."

"How can I get this?" I asked as I cupped my hands around it. When I opened them, the gas had vanished.

"I'm not sure why I should bother..." The man rolled his oddly colored eyes and stepped back.

"No!" I pressed against the glass. "I need to know,"

My eyes flashed a dark red as I watched him expectantly. He smirked a bit and rested a hand on a black machine that was hooked up to the glass cage.

"Good. I can see you know your own purpose," He gently gripped a blue switch between his index and thumb.

That's when I finally noticed drawings covering the wall on a board just above the machine. They all had the same sort of design; a tall man with dark golden hair and eyes with black backgrounds and golden pupils. He had black circles around those eyes and wore a wristband with an upward stretched hand with it fingers curling inward.

I glanced down and, in the last few seconds I remained unconscious, saw that I wore the wristband. I was him.

* * *

'One, two, three... Are there more? We shall see...

One dooms the fate of another, going in an endless chase. But you've left someone behind in your own blind haste.

Now, as they stumble and fall, you know you are the blame for it all.

If you had just stopped, just stretched out a hand. But now he is gone, replaced with a new brand.

You know you cannot fight a friend, no matter the circumstances. Though to defeat you must crawl through dark spiteful glances.

To you its ages, maybe a year. But back at home, the time lost is none, though the next confrontation draws near.

Be warned of the Antidote, Darkness, Death, and Psycho. If you fail, you all shall go.'

"You ready?" Sign's voice interrupted the abrupt thought. It was promptly erased from Jack's mind as he nodded at her. She slowly walked away as Jack took a breath and stepped up beside Mark to begin the charity livestream.

* * *

 **Super late and I'm writing this. Why? Because SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEEAAAKKK!**

 **Anyways, I'm still deciding on what to call the sequel. Either,**

 **A Returning Evil**

 **Or,**

 **Dark Descent.**

 **Maybe you could vote in the reviews. (I'll keep the review question on either title up for about five days [or less, I'm pretty impatient XP])**

 **Anyways, Adios Amigos :3**


End file.
